


Excuse Me, Could You Please Leave?

by Coup_De_Tete



Series: Klive Ficlets [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caught, Incest, I’m not original, M/M, Morning Sex, Yes again, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coup_De_Tete/pseuds/Coup_De_Tete
Summary: Klaus and Five get it on in the morning, Allison interrupts them.





	Excuse Me, Could You Please Leave?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, this took me an entire day to write so I apologise if it makes no sense haha- 
> 
> Cailtin if you’re reading this, I love you hun💕  
> Have fun!!

Five let out a small huff which mixed with the sound of birds chirping outside the window and the bed creaking rhythmically. Klaus thrusted inside the small body underneath him, breathing heavily as he enjoyed each and every one of his brother’s adorable whimpers. His hands grasping at the sheets, Five arched his back once Klaus hit the right spot. A loud groan escaped the boy’s throat, muffled halfway by his lover who pressed their lips together in a rough and sloppy kiss. 

The pace accelerated and the two chased their orgasm in intense heat, blind to anything surrounding them except each other and their near coming climax. Five focused on the taste of Klaus’ lips until footsteps made their way into the corridor, catching his attention. The boy broke the kiss and whispered breathlessly to his brother.

-“Shit- faster, go faster~!”  
-“You sure?”  
Five could only open his mouth before being interrupted by Allison’s voice calling out to him, alerting Klaus, who stayed completely still.

-“Five?”  
-“What is it?”  
-“Are you busy?”  
-“Uh, yeah a little bit.”  
-“Okay, sorry, I won’t be long. Have you seen Klaus?”  
-“He’s- out.”

After the mention of his name, the taller man smirked, leaning downwards and very slowly moving his cock in and out, earning him a glare from the boy. 

-“Oh, do you know when he’s coming back?”  
Five bit his lip as an attempt to cover his whines, holding the conversation with his sister to the best of his abilities.  
-“..No, I don’t.”  
-“Are you okay?”  
-“I’m fine.”  
-“Are you sure?”  
-“Mh- Fucking hell, yes! Just, please leave-“  
-“Damn, alright.”

He sighed in relief as he heard Allison’s heels stepping away, putting his hand over his mouth as soon as Klaus picked up right where they left off. Not giving their sister the time to be far away enough from the door, the taller one moaned a clear and distinct “Oh, Five~!”, his voice impossible to be mistaken for anyone else’s. Allison’s eyes widened the second she realised her brother had been lying, not thinking about the consequences before angrily making her way back towards the room.

She stormed inside, opening the door the second Five’s spine lifted off the bed into a curve as he wailed in pleasure, cumming all over his own stomach. Immediately regretting her decision, she shielded her eyes and turned her head away while shouting “Jesus!”, alerting the couple who looked towards her with indescribable expressions on their faces.

“First of all, I really don’t appreciate you lying to me, Five. Second of all, that’s really gross.”

The boy grabbed a pillow behind him and threw it in her direction, hitting her in the face with it.

-“Get out!!”  
-“Don’t need to tell me twice!”

Allison shut the door behind her and walked away, not believing what she just saw. The two brothers looked at each other, awkward silence filling the air until Klaus let out a snicker, making Five roll his eyes with a smile. 

-“So you’re gonna cum inside me or what?”  
-“Are you offering~?”  
-“I’m ordering.”  
-“How bossy!”

The boy pulled him closer, capturing his lips in another kiss. Their tongues intertwined and Klaus began moving again, grinding his hips into Five’s hole. It only took him a few minutes before he spilled inside of his brother, a wonderful sound leaving the body writhing underneath him from the pleasure of being filled up. Klaus fell on top of Five shortly after, taking him in a loving embrace. The boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller man, breathing deeply as he and Klaus just lied there together. Alone.


End file.
